pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia
Georgia (Japanese: ラングレー Rangur''ē'') is a Pokémon Trainer that made her debut in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! and is considered to be Iris' rival. She specializes in defeating -type Pokémon after suffering a great loss to them from the Village of Dragons. Biography In Iris and Excadrill against the Dragon Buster! she challenged Iris to a battle to prove that she's a great dragon buster. She easily defeated Axew and Excadrill with Beartic. Iris is horrified by the Rock Smash move Georgia uses to finish the job with, and tells her friends about her battle with Drayden. The two train, and eventually Excadrill listens to Iris. They return to challenge Georgia to a rematch, only to find that Georgia ate all of their breakfast, and rudely comments them to just make some more. Georgia accepts the challenge, but the battle ended in a tie and Georgia and Iris parted ways as rivals. She reappeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! to participate to the Club Battle Tournament. She won by luck with her Beartic in the qualifier, then made it to the Top 8, where she revealed her most powerful Pokémon, Pawniard. While she demonstrates skill and power, she is defeated by Ash and his Snivy, finishing in the Top 8. She then began to respect Iris after her Axew learned Outrage and she won the Club Battle, but said that she will never forgive her if she lose to another trainer than her. She returned in The Clubsplosion Begins! to participate in the Clubslposion Tournament. Despite entering her Bisharp in the Clubsplosion, a fighting-type tournament, she still proves that she could win it, by defeating Gail and her Druddigon with ease in the next episode. She battles Bianca for a spot in the Semi-Finals in A Clubsplosion of Excitement!. Despite the double type advantage had by Emboar, Bisharp domnated it until Emboar took down Bisharp with a close-range Flamethrower when she was about to deliver the winning Iron Head. She reappears in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! for "moss that enhances Pokemon's abilities", so she could power-up Vanniluxe. Ash and his friends follow her, only for the Ferroseed that make the moss to go insane and her Vanniluxe to be trapped with Iris. However, she solves the problem with her ice types. IN Jostling for the Junior Cup!, she battles her rival again, with her Beartic against Iris' Dragonite, who she caught in the last episode. Despite Beartic learning very powerful moves, Georgia giving it her all, and Dragonite being completely disobedient to Iris, Dragonite defeats Beartic with a single ThunderPunch, much to her horror. Georgia still sticks around, watching Dragonite and Iris' progress, and talking with Burgundy. Although mainly watching Iris' failures, she actually seriously looks at their progress in the semi-finals, where Dragonite obeys her, and wonders if this is the true power of a Dragon Master, but she loses faith after Dragonite goes berserk and loses to Ash's Krookodile. She makes a cameo appearance in the credits of the Black and White special. After hearing from Bianca on her she is seen talking to Beartic, presumably to continue training on her goal. Personality Georgia is a strong, passionate trainer when it comes to a Pokémon battle. Filled with confidence and a sore loser, she also has a bit of a bad attitude. She seems to want Iris to be strong, and doesn't want anyone to defeat Iris except for her. She seems to be good friends with Burgundy, as they are always seen together in the tournaments, although some snide comments from Georgia tend to get the better of her. Quotes *"So you're Iris, I've been looking for you. I'm Georgia and I'm a Dragon Buster." *"Unless I'm battling a dragon type Pokemon I couldn't care less!" *"I thought I smelled a dragon type." *"Iris, still got that gigantic head of yours." *"Excuse me, that happens to be my face not yours..." Pokémon Achievements *Club Battle Tournament: to Sylvester *Clubsplosion Tournament: against Gail Gallery 800px-Langley.png|Georgia commanding Beartic to attack DP126.jpg|Georgia annoyed by Zoura imitating her. Langley_and_Iris.png|And the rivalry continues DP39.jpg|Georgia being mad after her defeat from Ash BW41 Langely.jpg Iris vs. Georgia part 3.jpg|Iris Vs. Georgia part 3 Georgia's Dark Aura.png|"I can't believe Iris Lost" Funny Georgia.png|"Seriously?" Mad_Georgia.png You'd_think_they're_sisters.png Georgia Pokedex.png|Georgia with a Pokedex of her own. AEXF2.jpg|What and where episode is Georgia yelling at Burgundy? Langley Poses.png|Langley/Georgia Langley and Komatana Same Pose.png|Georgia and Pawniard Pose Langley and Komatana Pose.png|Georgia and Pawniard BW ラングレー Action Breeze.jpg|Langley/Georgia Action Pose Episode Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists